


nico dies

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun





	nico dies

Nico sent his cohort of undead soldiers at orion and turned away looking for percy until he felt a blinding pain explode in his stomach and heard orions triumphant laugh .he toppled clutching at the black arrow burried in his gut only catching a glimpse of nicos catapult fire and a pillar of fire rise from the sea.

Jason pov nico had just been shot by an arrow , I ran towards him just registering a catapult swinging forward . I knelt next to him a black shaft was sticking out of his stomach , his eyes were closed but through the slits I saw white.the blood stain was growing larger his lips strugled to form the words "I -love you".through my shock I heard voices shouting and a hand on my shoulder pulling me away .piper stroked my hair "I ll tell percy and annabeth I nodded listlessly as leo responded"you might want to knock first"with a brave attempt at a smile


End file.
